Up's Spanish Inquisition
by Nomi nomnom
Summary: Taz has started speaking Spanish in excessive amounts! What can Up do other than learn the language? A lot of Spanish to worry about in chapters to come!
1. What to Do?

**This Fanfic is dedicated to DaisyDoodle, who gave me the idea :) Sorry about all the Spanish! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>That was the last straw.<p>

Up had finally had enough of not being able to understand Taz when she spoke in Spanish. He had guessed from the start that completely understanding the Hispanic girl would be difficult, but once she had warmed to him, Taz had been conversing mainly in English with only the occasional swear in Spanish. However, it had gotten worse lately, with Taz not saying much more than a "good morning" in English. It was getting to everyone, and no one could understand why Taz had suddenly started speaking more in her first language than everyone else's language.

_"¿qué? si hablo español, puedo esconder mis sentimientos mejor, y nadie se dará cuenta de cómo me siento acerca de usted!"_ she had replied snappily after Up had asked her why she was speaking so much more Spanish these days.

And just now, when Up had told Taz that he would be in the gym as usual, she had responded in a quick burst of Spanish and walked away!

_"Up, yo que te gusta, y cuanto más tiempo paso con usted, más me gustas! No puedo ir al gimnasio con usted, o voy a ser más débil de lo que debería ser!"_

Up looked down the corridor that Taz, his Taz, had walked away down. He felt shattered, and alone. He had not felt this alone since before he had found her, and this was like a reminder of the time when he had lost his family. Taz was all that he had now, and she wasn't talking to him. At least, that's what it felt like to Up. He let his shoulders slump and sighed. Then he felt a claw on his shoulder and looked around into a pair of big, round, blue eyes.

"Hey Bug," Up rubbed his eyes and discovered that they were wet.

"Hey," Bug looked at Up with as much sympathy and understanding as those blue orbs could communicate. "It'll be ok Up, she'll come round."

Up sniffed a little, and looked at Bug. "How do you know that? What if It was something I said or did?" he sniffled again. "I'll have no way of knowing what I did, so no way of knowing how to apologise!" He looked so forlorn and helpless that Bug wanted to do everything he could to help his commander feel better.

"Well, give her time, and she'll snap out of it eventually," I hope, Bug added in his head. But Up looked like he knew exactly what Bug had refrained from saying, so Bug came up with an idea. "But in the meantime, why don't you learn Spanish so you can understand what she's saying?"

"But…" Up looked at Bug pleadingly. He had kind of liked being unable to understand Taz's random outbursts of speech. At least, he had until it had all become un-understandable. "I don't want to have to learn Spanish!" he searched for a suitable excuse, "I'm too good at English!"

Up knew it was a terrible excuse. Bug knew it was a terrible excuse. But Bug knew better than to try and press his commander; Up would decide in his own time that it was worth the effort. Bug knew that Up would realise that speaking Taz's language would help their relationship immensely. (even though they both protested against the rumours that February had been spreading.)

"You should get going sir," Bug patted Up on the shoulder. "A good workout should help, right?"

* * *

><p>It was 7:00.<p>

Up had just gotten back from the gym where he had spent three hours furiously punching bags. He had gotten in the shower, ignoring the niggling sense of loneliness he felt, and washed all the sweat off his body. He had then changed and went to sit at his desk. Up looked over at the clock, took note of the time, and felt sad. This time last month, Taz and him would be snuggled up on the couch watching "The Karate Kid" (the good one, with Jackie Chan). But not right now. The loneliness engulfed him, and he knew that there was only one way for him to fix this problem, this dilemma that was breaking his heart.

Up was going to learn Spanish.


	2. Spanish it Up

**Sorry it took so long for me to upload this, i was away :P hope you enjoy chapter 2!**

* * *

><p>"Look Commander," Specs patted the commander on the back, "Just because you're having trouble doesn't mean you'll never achieve your goal."<p>

She looked at the textbook that was open towards her on the table. "Lets try again. _¿Cuál es tu nombre?_"

Up looked at her for a second, remembering first what the phrase meant and then how the response went. "Uh… My nem- no, that's not it…"

"Nombre…" Specs prompted gently.

"My nombre is Up?" Up looked helplessly at the textbook. Specs gave him a look of pity and sighed. Up looked downcast. "I'm hopeless. I'll just have to put up without Taz for as long as it takes."

Specs knew that Up and Taz didn't know about each other's feelings for each other, and Up would get more and more upset the longer that he couldn't understand what Taz was saying to him. The irony was that the only thing standing between an Up-and-Taz relationship was the fact that Up couldn't speak Spanish. Up was endeavouring to fix that, but it was proving to be more difficult than he had initially thought.

"Commander Up," Specs said sternly, "The only reason you feel you are hopeless is because you thought you would be able to learn a whole language and grammar system in one afternoon."

"That's not normal then?"

"No." Specs rolled her eyes and thrust the textbook across to him. "_¿Cuál es tu nombre?"_

Up looked at the textbook. Why was it so much easier when he had the answers in front of him?  
>"<em>Mi nombre es Up<em>," Up said uncertainly. Then he scrunched up his face in thought, and added, "_¿Cómo estás?"_

Specs looked momentarily pleasantly surprised, then answered back in the hope of getting a response. "_Estoy muy bien. ¿Y tú?_"

Up quickly looked down at the textbook, and back up at Specs when he realised that the answer wasn't on the page. He resorted to copying what Specs had said. "_Estoy muy bien…_?"

Specs laughed and nodded. "See? If you don't know the answer, copy someone else." She looked at her watch and blinked. "It's getting late. I think that's enough Spanish for one day!" She stood up and stretched, then smiled at the still seated commander. "You haven't done _too_ badly, Commander. Don't feel so useless, because you're not. Practice makes perfect!"

"Can I keep the textbook?" Up looked desperately at Specs, who chuckled and pulled a pile of textbooks out of her bag that was lying on the floor.

"Would you like all of them?" She asked jokingly.

"_Si._" Specs looked at Up in mild shock. The commander had always been one for practical work, avoiding bookwork and studies whenever possible. The only time he had ever shown any enthusiasm for education was the time he had taught Taz calculus.

"Uh, ok." Specs set the pile down and rearranged some of the books. "This pile is difficult. _Difícil."_ she indicated one of the new piles. "This pile is of average difficulty. _moderado difícil._"

"What about this pile?" Up pointed to the last pile. "Are these ones easy?" Specs thought for a moment.

"I guess you could call them easy. They're travelling phrasebooks." Specs laughed at what Up could only assume was a smart joke. "I should get going sir. Good luck with the Spanish!" Specs walked towards the door.

"Officer!" Specs looked around in confusion. "I order you to go and take a bubble bath!"

"Sir?" Specs looked surprised.

"Yes," Up said and nodded, "A bubble bath. You deserve bubbles on your skin for all the hard work you've done today!"

"Thank you sir!" Specs saluted and walked out happily.

Up smiled to himself and looked back at the textbook. He sighed and closed his eyes, trying to remember what he had learnt.

"_Hola, mi nombre es Up. ¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿Cómo está usted? Estoy bien." _he opened his eyes and did a short victory dance. Then he checked what he'd just recited, and did another victory dance on discovering he had said all of the phrases correctly. He looked at the piles of textbooks and his heart sank. Then he had an idea. He turned on his communicator and called Specs.

"Specs? Yeah, I was wondering if there's a program which could be installed on my communicator which would teach me Spanish?"

Up verified with Specs that such a program existed, and then politely asked her if she could get it installed. As she was installing the program, there was a knock on the door. For a moment, Up thought it was Taz, come to explain the reason for her Spanish, and to apologise for making Up upset, and to ask if they could watch _The Karate Kid_ together. Then he remembered that Taz never knocked, she always just barged in. He plastered a tough look on his face and cleared his throat.

"C-come in!" A girl wearing clothes very similar to Taz's walked in the room. She was wearing cargo pants, a black singlet top and her favourite black and white striped boots. Her black, wavy hair was streaked with orange, and tied back in a ponytail. Her green eyes were questioning and Up nodded to the couch where the girl sat down. Her name was Axyl Desideratus, and she was one of the new graduates. She had passed her tests with flying colours, and had to skip a level. She had immediately struck up a friendship with everyone on Up's team, becoming Taz's best friend (well, Up was Taz's best friend, Taz and Axyl were more like best… sisters…?).

"Um, Specs," Up indicated to Axyl that he was in a call, "could you just give me a call when it's done installing? Thanks." He put the communicator down on his desk and smiled. "Hullo Axyl. What's up?"

Axyl sighed and rubbed her eyes. Up thought she looked a lot older than her eighteen years. "Nothing Up. I was just a bit lonely so I was wondering whether I could come and talk to you for a bit, or something like that." Up examined the girl's expression, and thought that "just a bit lonely" was somewhat of an understatement. But luckily, Up knew just what to do.

"Well, why don't you and I watch _The Karate Kid_?"

"The Jackie Chan one?" Axyl asked hopefully.

"Well, of course!" Up laughed and went to the TV, grabbing the disk off the desk as he went.

* * *

><p>After the movie was finished, Axyl sat still for a long time. Up knew that she missed Taz almost as much as he did, and chose not to disturb her. He simply took a blanket off his bed and put it around her bare shoulders. The sudden warmth seemed to snap her out of the trance she had been in, and she looked up at him gratefully.<p>

"Thanks Up," she still looked quite sad, and Up felt bad for her. "I should probably get going now…" Up put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, would you like to talk or something? You look a little down." Axyl looked hesitant, but then gave in.

"Yeah.. I guess," She sighed. "I'm just upset that Taz isn't talking to me. Like, the other day, I just said hi, and she ranted on at me in Spanish! Or yesterday, in the cafeteria, I slapped Raz on the back and he fell into his food, and Taz just told me off for being immature! _Immature!_" Axyl shook her head angrily. "She asked me why I'd done it and I said for fun! What _other _possible reason would I have? Then she told me to stop acting like I was twelve and be mature." Up looked momentarily curious.

"Did she say it in Spanish?" Axyl fixed Up with a glare that would melt ice. Then she hung her head in a sulk.

"Yes," she said grumpily to her shoes. "I looked it up. _Deja de actuar como que son doce y se madura por el amor de dios muerto_, or 'Stop acting like you are twelve and be mature, for dead God's sake.'"

Up chuckled, and when Axyl gave him another stabby-stabby-murder face, he only laughed harder. Eventually, Up's laughter proved to be infectious, and Axyl couldn't help but join in. All their anxiety and worry about Taz had moved to the back of their minds as they both roared with real laughter for the first time in weeks. When they finally got a grip on themselves, Axyl headed back to her room, still wiping tears of laughter from her eyes, and Up went over to his desk, still chuckling slightly.

He looked at the textbooks. Talking to Axyl had lightened his mood considerably, and he felt in the mood to do some learning.  
>Up looked at the time. It was only 9, there was still time to study. He grabbed his communicator and smiled when he saw that he had missed Specs' call. She had sent him a message; instructions on how to use the Spanish program. He cleared his throat and spoke into his communicator.<p>

"This is commander Up speaking. Lieutenant Taz, come in." the communicator buzzed for half a second, then replied in a robotic monotone voice, "_Este es el comandante Up hablando. Teniente Taz, vienen en._" Up laughed incredulously. He tried speaking some Spanish.

"_Cómo está usted?"_

The communicator replied, "How are you?"

That was when Up had an idea. Maybe he didn't have to learn Spanish after all! Maybe he could just record what Taz was saying and play it to the communicator, then hear the translation!

Up felt like a genius.

He tried to remember something short that Taz had said to him recently. He remembered a week ago when he had asked when they would be sparring again, she had said something. What had she said again? He sounded the words out in his head.

"Koo-wando meh heh meh-tee-doh poor tee?" Up could almost feel the communicator giving him a look that said, _seriously? You expect me to translate _that_? Well, I'll do my best._ Then the static-y silence was broken when the robot voice said:

"Did you mean: _Cuando me he metido por ti_?"

Up looked at it incredulously. It was like those old call centres that you used to get on Earth, the ones where they used to ask you to say "yes or no", and if you said "yes," they replied "I'm sorry, did you say _wasabi_?" only, this Specs-generated one seemed to have the right idea.

"Uh… yes," Up said slowly and unsurely. The communicator buzzed and then replied in the robotic voice.

"_When I am over you_".


	3. Axyl Misses Her Too?

Up walked down the corridor to the cafeteria. He was still puzzling over what the communicator had translated the night before. Perhaps the translation had gotten a bit muddled, or maybe he had said the wrong thing? Who knew? But if he _had_ gotten it right, then what had Taz meant by it?

_When I am over you._

The words filled Up's head as he opened the doors to the cafeteria and walked over to the queue for food. Bug came up beside him.

"Hey commander, how's the Spanish going?" Up rolled his eyes.

"Ugh, not too great-" Up was interrupted by Krayonder patting him hard on the back.

"But apparently not too bad either!" Krayonder said in that loud voice he always used. "Specs said you're going great, man! Keep it up! Woah- Oops!"

Bug and Up laughed as Krayonder knocked a box of cutlery off the bench-top and clattered noisily to the floor. Krayonder bent down to pick up the cutlery, then February walked in with Taz in tow. Bug and Up stopped laughing immediately and their expressions became ones of fear as they saw the look of fury on Taz's face. Bug kicked Krayonder to get his attention, and he stood up quickly, banging his head on the bench as he straightened up. The three of them quickly collected their food and rushed to an unoccupied table, where they sat down and started eating their food with as much gusto as possible.

"Aw, man," Krayonder muttered with his mouth full of fruitloops as February spotted them and dragged Taz over.

February looked absolutely bubbling with happiness (and, Up thought, probably ignorance too), and Taz had a face like a thunder cloud. She was mad, and as they reached the table, Up, Bug and Krayonder edged as far away as possible. February grinned as she got to the table.

"Hi guys!" she bubbled, "Taz here was just telling me how much she really wanted to talk to you guys-"

"Jou _idiota_!" Taz pulled her arm out of February's grip. She turned to face the other three who were now cowering behind the napkin dispenser and the salt and pepper shakers at the other end of the table. Krayonder was silently chanting to himself.

"Don't use the knife, don't use the knife, please, not the knife, anything but the knife_…"_Up elbowed him in the ribs to get him to shut up.

"And _jou!_" Taz pointed her gloved hand at Up, Bug and Krayonder. Up slowly straightened and held his head high. He had to show Taz that he was still tough enough to stand up against her.

"_No quiero hablar con alguno de vosotros! Incluso le Up! Que parecían suaves en ese momento, a escondidas de mí como un perrito triste. ¿Cómo puedo ni siquiera te gusta? He tenido suerte que no pueda hablar español! Entonces yo no tendría excusa para no estar con ustedes." _She shook her head angrily, then turned on her heels and looked over her shoulder with an expression of what was close to sadness on her face. _"Tienes suerte de que no se asustan de mí como los otros dos idiotas. Por lo menos yo no me siento culpable de la afición un debilucho."_ With that, she walked briskly away. Up looked at Bug who was sitting quietly. Krayonder was looking confused and relieved that Taz had left without throwing her knife. February just flashed a smile and bubbled some more.

"Well, I think that went well!" She smiled happily and skipped over to where Axyl and Specs were sitting, deep in intellectual conversation. Up watched as February's expression went from ridiculously happy to insanely confused, and Axyl and Specs laughed at a smart joke one of them must have told. He looked back at Bug who was still sitting quietly in thought. Up nudged him gently.

"Hey," Bug shook himself and looked at Up. "You're the linguistically clever one. What did Taz say?" Bug was in charge of testing the new graduates on their language skills, and was an unofficial professor on the subject. He had been very impressed with Axyl's test results, and was temporarily tutoring her privately. He smiled and looked over to where Axyl and Spec were sitting.

"Commander," Bug sighed, "You should get Axyl to translate for you. I may be teaching her, but she is much better at Earth languages than I am." He smiled again and looked at Up. "But if it's any consolation, I got the general idea that she isn't mad at you."

Up trusted Bug, and believed him when he said that she, Taz, was not mad with him, Up. But he couldn't help feeling that Taz's last, sad glance was directed at him.

* * *

><p>Axyl looked at Specs incredulously.<p>

"He's trying to fix the problem by _learning Spanish_?" she gave a laugh of unbelief. "Seriously? Like, really?"

"Yes," Specs laughed, "I know right?." She rolled her eyes and leant in closer. "Honestly, I think that Taz is testing him. You know what she is saying, and I know what he is saying, I'm pretty sure Bug knows what she's saying. That's three of us who can understand Spanish, and I wonder if she realises." Axyl nodded.

"I agree. Its like she _wants_ him to find out for himself what she's saying." Axyl nodded again, an enlightened expression making its way onto her face. "That time when he asked you what she'd said, and she said '_No le pida a la gente a decir lo que dije_! She would've been talking to us, because she knew he wouldn't be able to understand her." Specs shook her head.

"It's still silly, though. Everyone knows how they feel about each other, everyone except themselves!" She laughed. "it would have been so much easier for them both to just admit their feelings for each other."

"In English!" Axyl added, and joined in with Specs, laughing lightly until she noticed February sitting next to her.

"But, but you guys," she looked insanely confused. "If they just told each other, then there wouldn't be any fun for me, you know, starting rumours, teasing both parties, making them talk to each other while knowing how awkward it makes them feel, making plans to get them together- guys!" Specs and Axyl were laughing again. "What's funny?"

"Oh," Specs wiped tears of laughter from her eyes. "Axyl just told a joke, that's all." With that, she burst into laughter again.

"Tell me, tell me!" Febuary said excitedly. "I love jokes!"

"Ok, ok," Axyl caught her breath, then started talking shakily. "There were these two bananas, and they were walking down the street…" at this point, Axyl cracked up again, and February was left wondering what happened to the bananas.

* * *

><p>Axyl knocked on Commander Up's room. She had searched most of the starship, the Nature Garden, the gym, the cafeteria, even the conference rooms on level 4 (she had walked in on an important-looking meeting between two green people with five hands and the principle of the academy. Embarrassing), and he was nowhere to be found. His room was the only place left where he could actually be. There was a muffled "come in," and she pushed open the door. What she saw surprised her. Up was sitting at his desk, surrounded by open textbooks, writing notes in a small, green notebook that was in front of him.<p>

"Um, commander?" Axyl tapped him uncertainly on the shoulder. "Bug said you wanted to see me?" Up turned around and smiled wearily up at Axyl.

"Ah yes, " he rubbed his eyes, "Taz said something today, and Bug wouldn't tell me what it meant. I've gotten together some of the phrases I remember together, and was thinking, for practice, would you perhaps translate it for me…?" he looked at Axyl with the most puppy-like look in his eyes. Axyl had to try hard to not laugh, and looked at the page full of Up's scribbles. She could pick out a few of the words, but she couldn't read it properly from the distance she was standing at.

"Uh, do you mind..?" she indicated the notes and Up nodded eagerly. Axyl picked up the notes and read them. She tasted the words, rolling them off her tongue until they sounded right. She came up with a sentence in her head, and was about to tell Up what his scribbles meant, when she remembered what Taz had said, that time when Up had asked Specs what Taz had said.

_No le pida a la gente a decir lo que dije!_

She was upset with Taz's attitude towards her. She wanted to tell Up what Taz had said, disobey Taz and just give Up the information he wanted, to make the situation more difficult for Taz. But she remembered who she was; she was Taz's little sister, her best friend. She wasn't going to hurt her best friend simply because her best friend hurt her. Aside from a lot of other things, that would just be plain rude. She could trust Taz with her life, let alone any secrets she might want her to keep, and Taz should be able to trust her little sister Axyl with the same. So Axyl just shook her head, and muttered something about it was late, and she had to go. Up said goodbye, looking a little disappointed, but understanding, and watched Axyl walk slowly out of the room. When she got to her room, she punched in the code and went inside. She sat down on her bed, facing the wall. There, a photo of Up, Taz and herself was hanging. She felt more alone than she had in a long, long time. And then, Axyl Desideratus, the young gun who was set on becoming as tough _hijo de puta_ as Lieutenant Taz, couldn't help herself.

She cried.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the slightly weird ending, but I will make the next chapter much better, i promise!<strong>


	4. More Tests

**sorry about the wait, my computer is being silly. About the spanish- i find it easiest to have a tab with a translator open and copy/paste the phrases across. i'm slightly reluctant to put a spanish-english translation down the bottom of the chapter because i feel it takes away from the story, but yeah.**

**Here it is, enjoy! and review please, that would be nice too. :)**

* * *

><p>Taz opened one eye and looked at her clock. The time was 9:50. Dead God dammit! She had missed breakfast! She sighed grumpily, then her expression softened as she realised that she didn't mind. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, yawning as she did so. She got up and went immediately to have a shower. While she was in the shower, her communicator beeped. She stuck her head out from the steaming water, wondering if she had imagined it. Who would want to talk to her after the way she had been acting lately? She heard the beep again, and got out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her as she walked over to her communicator. She picked it up curiously and looked at it until it beeped again and startled her, making her drop it on the floor. She hurriedly picked it up, and answered it.<p>

"_Si_?" the communicator stayed silent for a second, then Axyl's voice came through the speakers. It sounded rough and sore, as if she had been crying.

"Uh… um, hi Taz." There was a short pause which sounded like Axyl steadying her voice, "I was wondering, uhm, could I talk to you, maybe? Please?" There was a sniffle from the other end of the communicator, and Taz suddenly felt mad at herself. Axyl sounded like she was losing it, and Taz could only guess that it was her fault. She cleared her throat.

"Y-yes, sure," she cleared her throat again, because her voice had sounded slightly high pitched and tinny. "Um, any particular time?"

"No, no, just, you know, whenever you feel like it…" Taz looked down at her feet sadly. Axyl sounded almost as if she was worried about making Taz mad, and was trying not to sound too demanding. Axyl had never been scared of Taz, not even when they first met. She had simply been respectful, as a child would be towards an important teacher. Someone to please, and not to become too close with. And now, Axyl sounded like the same cautious girl who Taz had first met.

"Look_, chica_,_ voy a venir ahora, _ok?" Taz bit her lip, and waited. She could almost hear Axyl's brain working out the translation.

"Ok, that would be nice," Axyl gave an unconvincing cough, almost as if trying to stop herself crying. "Thanks Taz."

Taz stood for half a second after her communicator switched off. Then, with a sense of urgency, she hurriedly got dressed and grabbed a chocolate bar out of her secret stash for breakfast. She hesitated, and grabbed one for Axyl as well. Then she ran out of her room and down the corridor to Axyl's room. Just as she was about to knock, Axyl opened the door and Taz looked at her friend in shock. Her eyes were dull and red from crying, and her face was pale with dark bags under her eyes and cheekbones. Taz gave a half strangled sob, and enveloped her friend in her arms.

"What did you want to talk about_, chica_?"Axyl broke down again, and Taz walked her to the couch in the middle of the room, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Up sat in the cafeteria at a table across from Bug who was holding a textbook. They had both finished their breakfast, and Up was going over some Spanish again. He had spent all night studying, and had bags under his eyes. Bug nodded in appreciation.<p>

"So, you've just about learnt the sentence structure stuff," This got a nod from Up, "you've learnt just about every travel phrase you'll ever need," this got another nod, "and now all you have to do is get onto the important stuff. Like, how to speak in actual everyday conversation, not just _my name is Up, my favourite colour is green. I have a pet dog. It eats dog food. My favourite food is pizza._"

"_mi nombre es Up. Mi color favorito es el verde. Tengo un perro, come alimento para perros. Mi comida favorita es la pizza_." Up said confidently. Bug nodded and laughed.

"Yes, good, great. But can you say _I really miss you, please talk to me again_? Or how about _I love you, so please speak English_?"

Up looked confused for a second, then his face fell and he shook his head. Bug looked around and spoke again.

"Or maybe, _I'm your best friend, and I care about you. I also care about Axyl. Look at what you're doing to her._" Up looked at Bug in astonishment. He hadn't thought Axyl was that bad, really.

"Is she really that bad?" Up asked quietly. Bug nodded.

"You know where February's room is. February went to bed early, and I stayed up watching a movie. The whole time I was awake, I could hear her sobbing her heart out." Bug shook his orange head. "And apparently, February woke up around 4 in the morning, and she was still crying." Bug patted Up's shoulder, "looks like you might not be the one who is taking this the hardest." With that, he walked over to February, Specs and Krayonder who were just leaving the cafeteria. Up sat still for a moment, feeling ridiculous for not noticing it before. Last night, when he had asked her to translate his notes for him. She had seemed down, but Up had been too eager to find out what Taz had said to notice. Then she had left hurriedly, and Up had been too absorbed in his studying that he hadn't wondered about her hasty exit. He made a mental note that next time he saw Axyl, he would tell her that he was sorry, and that he would stick by her. With that last thought, he got up with his books and followed the rest of the team out of the door.

* * *

><p>Axyl sat snuggled up against Taz on the couch in her room in front of the television. After they had talked for a bit, Taz had suggested that they watch a movie that wasn't <em>The Karate Kid<em> for once. Axyl had agreed, and they had together decided that _Mortal Kombat_ would be suitable (bad acting, slightly old and dodgy graphics, and lots of fighting. The perfect combination when Taz and Axyl needed a bit of a laugh). Axyl looked up at Taz, and Taz looked down at Axyl. Then Taz smiled, and ruffled Axyl's messy hair.

"Oh Axyl, what am I gonna do wit jou, huh?" Axyl managed a shaky laugh and gave Taz a huge hug. Taz smiled and hugged her sister back. "I'm sorry. I should have thought about how it would affect you as well." Axyl smiled.

"Its ok," Axyl patted Taz on the head, "I forgive you. Specs and I guessed that that's why you were doing it." She smiled and looked at Taz. "You know its working though?"

"Whaaaa?" Taz looked at Axyl incredulously. There was a well timed crash of thunder from the television, and Axyl stood up dramatically.

"Up…" another crash of thunder, and Axyl spun around and pointed at Taz theatrically, "Is _learning Spanish!_"

Taz fell about laughing at the look on Axyl's face, a mix of dramatized horror and shock, and that funny smile that people have when they're trying not to laugh. Looking at Taz rolling on the floor made Axyl lose her dramatic-ness, and she joined in with Taz, doubling over with silent giggles. After a while, Taz sat up, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes.

"Up is learning Español?" she shook her head. "I didn't think he would be so determined…" Axyl shoved her with a grin.

"Of course he is! He doesn't just like you, he Likes you!" somehow, Axyl managed to sound the capital L. Taz sat up again and shoved Axyl back playfully.

"As if he does," she sighed, "I'm just Taz, Lieutenant, Mexican. _no es importante_." Axyl looked her in the eye and slapped her lightly across the face.

"_You are_ important, Taz, don't you dare say you aren't." Taz looked at her friend. She remembered what she had looked like, three hours ago, when Taz had run to her room. Axyl had been sleep deprived and red eyed from crying, and Taz thought _: mierda_! It was all for me!

Taz pounced on her friend, giving her the biggest hug she could manage. Axyl patted her back and laughed. They broke apart, and looked up at the television. The credits to the movie were ending. Taz's stomach growled, and she pulled a forgotten chocolate bar out of one of her pockets. Then she gave one to Axyl, and they both sat there, listening to the _Mortal Kombat_ theme tune. Axyl got up and switched the disc over to _Mortal Kombat 2_, and Taz looked at her.

"Number 2? Why?"

"It's better than the first one." Taz gave her a look.

"Better than the first one? Are you _kidding_?" Taz rolled her eyes, and then sat on the couch regardless. Axyl came over and they both opened their chocolate. The theme tune started, and Axyl started bobbing vigorously along with the beat. Taz laughed and shoved her. She was just glad that Axyl had forgiven her. Now, what to do about Up? He had started learning Spanish. She would just have to wait until he came and spoke to her in Spanish. She glanced at Axyl and smiled to herself. She and Axyl were going to have some fun now, seeing as Axyl was quite fluent in Spanish. Axyl would help her, she was sure of it. Axyl laughed at one of the characters in the movie, and Taz smiled again.

She had missed this.

* * *

><p>Axyl left Taz's room for dinner, and Taz went to the gym. She punched a few bags, then decided to do laps. As she was on her 5th lap, someone came into the gym. As she whizzed around the track, she could see a muscular man standing in the doorway. It was Up. She sighed and slowed down, grabbing her towel and walking towards the doors. She was stopped by Up just as she reached the doors.<p>

"Uh, hey Taz…" She raised an eyebrow at him. "I, uh, I was wondering, uh, it may seem silly, but uh, could you sit with me at dinner tonight? Please?" Silence. she was testing him. he thought for half a second, then spoke again, "_por favor se siente conmigo en la cena, __Taz.._. She thought for a moment, deciding what she would say. Then she spoke slowly.

"_Me sentaré con ustedes esta noche, no te preocupes mi amor._" she smiled and left him standing there.

Up sifted through his brain, and found the answer he was looking for.

"She called me _my love_!" Up was glad he was alone in the gymnasium, because he then proceeded to fist pump with much enthusiasm. He took off towards the cafeteria, eager to eat whatever food was being served.

Taz was going to sit next to him!


	5. Full Marks

**hey, sorry about the wait again, but i was stuck. this is the final chapter, mostly because i'm totally out of ideas for this story. it finishes slightly quickly, for which i apologise. there is also a spanish translation at the bottom :)**

**hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Krayonder looked over to where Up was sitting in the cafeteria. He had his head in his hands, and was quietly muttering to himself. Krayonder looked at Bug for an explanation.<p>

"He's asleep," Bug rolled his eyes, "and he's muttering Spanish to himself." Krayonder blinked and looked back at the commander.

"Woah," he shook his head and sighed. "He must be way getting into the Spanish, man."

They looked over again, and then started as the door banged loudly. Taz walked in calmly and the door shut, cutting out the raucous laughter that followed her. She saw the commander, and smiled.

Taz shut the door behind her and walked towards the cafeteria. She had run back to her room to change into clean cargos and a new white singlet, and it had taken her longer then she had expected. She had wanted to get there before Up, just to show some courtesy, and was on track to be the first person in the cafeteria. She passed Axyl's room, and heard a noise which stopped her. A thump, and a loud one too. Not the usual noise you would expect to hear from an 18 year old's room. Especially the toughest damn 18 year old's metal, soundproof walled room. Taz hesitated, and was about to move on when there was another thump. Louder this time. She turned towards the door, and stared at it intently. There was a loud clang, and then Taz was suddenly at the door, trying to force it open.

"Oi! Let me in!" Taz shouted at the door. There was a mean laugh from inside and a curse. Taz walked back from the door, then ran at it, ramming it with her shoulder. The door burst open, and Taz stood in the doorway and stared at the situation in the room. Rasputin stared back. Axyl was leaning against the wall that connected the room to the corridor, and breathing heavily. She had bright red marks all over her arms and face. As Taz took it all in, a cocky grin appeared on Raz's face. Taz walked slowly over to Raz, and looked at him in disgust.

"What. De. Hell. Are. Jou. Doing?" she grabbed his shirt and shoved him against the wall. His cocky grin vanished, and in it's place was a look of anger and fear.

"Nothing, nothing I _swear_!" his hands went to his throat where his shirt was choking him. "We were just playing a little game, right Axyl?" he gasped, and his eyes flickered over to where Axyl was leaning, her head down and her shoulders hunched. She looked up, and there was blood running down her face. She looked at Taz, and shook her head, then collapsed onto the floor with a gasp, and Taz could see that her hands were tied behind her back. She looked back at Raz, who suddenly felt like going on a long business trip to some far away planet, and staying there for a very long time. Taz dropped him, and just as he straightened up, kicked him as hard as she could in the groin. Raz's face went red, then purple, then white, and he doubled over silently. Taz kicked him a few times just for good measure, then ran across the room to Axyl. She was unconscious, so Taz lifted her friend lightly and laid her on the couch, carefully inspecting her face before untying her hands. She quickly went to fetch an ice pack from her own room. When she got back, the childish baby jerk Raz had left. She approached Axyl and wrapped the ice pack in a shirt that was lying on the arm of the couch, smiling at her friends untidy habits. She then gently placed the ice pack on a cut that ran from just above Axyl's left ear to the corner of her eye. Taz wondered how he'd given that to her. Her thoughts were stopped as Axyl opened her eyes with barely concealed groan. Taz lightly grabbed her shoulders, and pulled her into a gentle embrace.

"oh _chica_!" Axyl sobbed quietly into her shoulder, and Taz patted her carefully so as not to hurt her. "Hey, hey, it's ok now, I'm here, ok?" she pulled away and wiped the tears from Axyl's eyes. "Why though? He didn't have a reason, dat estupido idiota!" Axyl hung her head

"Because I shvdisfsnsfd," Axyl mumbled. Taz raised her eyebrows and smiled

"What was dat?"

"Because I pushed his face in his food!" Axyl burst out. She looked nervously at Taz, who had told her off at the time. Taz laughed.

"What an _idiota_!" Taz patted her friend on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Axyl, I'll get him back for jou." She hesitated, before continuing. "He cut jou. How?" Axyl frowned.

"He hit me with his hand, but he had a chain bracelet on I think." she scratched her head and winced when her nails scraped the cut. Then she looked over at the wall clock, and looked wide-eyed at Taz.

"Uh, Taz? Aren't you meant to be at dinner?" Taz started, and looked at the wall clock on Axyl's wall. She jumped up.

"Yes, ah damn." she turned guiltily towards Axyl. "Jou will be ok if I go?" Axyl smiled.

"Of course I will. Now go on," and Axyl waved Taz out of the door.

Taz ran as fast as she could towards the cafeteria, she could still be early if she hurried. She was almost at the door when a pair of hands grabbed her and pulled her into a different corridor. She was spun around, and just as she saw a fist arcing towards her face, she ducked and heard a howl of pain from whoever had tried to hit her. She looked up and laughed.

"_hijo de puta, nunca me golpearon_!" The boy looked confused, and Raz came up behind her and grabbed her hair.

"Oh, I think we could very easily beat you. And I would thank you not to insult my friends." He smirked. Taz growled.

"Jou cut her! How could jou do that?" She struggled against him. "Jou _bastard_! Jou hurt her with jour _estupido_ bracelet, jou girl!"" Raz's friend looked at him in confusion.

"You hit who?" Suddenly he looked shocked. "you didn't.. Not Axyl? You didn't hurt Axyl, did you?" Raz stayed silent, and his friend hung his head. "Aw, man, last time, remember? How could you after last time? She didn't particularly deserve it last time either!" Taz realised what was going on here, and grinned evilly.

"Oh, didn't jou know? He visited her dis afternoon. She was much better den him, and den I came and kicked him in de balls._¿cómo se puede incluso ponerse de pie? o has sacado las bolas eliminado? pd estoy bastante seguro de Axyl tiene más cojones que vosotros!_" Raz went pale and stepped away, lest she kick him again. His friend laughed at the look on Raz's face. With that, Taz turned and walked through the doors into the cafeteria. She immediately spotted Up, sitting by himself with his head in his hands. She felt a little worried for a second, and then less worried as she worked out that he was asleep. She smiled as she walked over. She reached him and sat next to him, gently nudging his shoulder as she did so.

"Hey, Up," she smiled a little more, and Up mumbled something Spanish in his sleep. She shook his shoulders a little more, and grinned as he shook his head a little and looked at her.

"_Hola_," he said drowsily to her. She smiled and hugged him.

"_Lo siento, yo sólo tenía que probar! Era sólo para ver …_" Up translated in his head. _I'm sorry, I just needed to test you! I just needed to see…_ He pulled away from her and looked her in the eyes. He summoned all of his Spanish wisdom and knowledge, and brought it to his aid.

"_Me encanta que Taz y ahora te puedo decir en español! ¿Pero por qué me tentáis?_" Taz smiled and looked at Up's shoulder.

"I didn't know how much you could love me, Up."

Up looked at her incredulously. Then, without warning, he kissed her. Taz was shocked for half a second, then softened into him. Then the kiss was over, and Taz looked into Up's eyes. Up smiled down at her.

"Are you crazy? _Estoy loca por ti!_" Taz laughed, and hugged Up, happy for the fact that he couldn't see the pink blush that was rising in her cheeks. Up stood up taking Taz with him, and he caught a glance of her face before she quickly nuzzled into his chest.

She truly was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, and she had given him full marks.

* * *

><p>Spanish translations:<p>

"_hijo de puta, nunca me golpearon_!" - you son of a bitch, you could never beat me!

_¿cómo se puede incluso ponerse de pie? o has sacado las bolas eliminado? pd estoy bastante seguro de Axyl tiene más cojones que vosotros!" - _How can you even stand up? or did you get your balls removed, just in case? Axyl has more balls than you anyway!

_Me encanta que Taz y ahora te puedo decir en español! ¿Pero por qué me tentáis?_" - i love you Taz, and now i can say it in Spanish! but why test me?


End file.
